Adventure Time: Awakening/Trivia
This is the first Adventure Time film to be rated PG-13 and released by Warner Bros. Pictures and Paramount Pictures. *This is Ving Rhames and Steve Buscemi's second collaboration after Con Air ''(1997) which Scott Rosenberg wrote the screenplay. *Paul Scheer and Hannibal Buress previously worked together on the horror comedy film ''Slice ''(2018). *Mark Hamill and Donald Glover previously appeared in the ''Star Wars ''films. Hamill played Luke Skywalker in ''Star Wars: A New Hope ''(1977), ''Star Wars:' The Empire Strikes Back'' (1980), Star Wars: Return of the Jedi (1983), ''Star Wars: 'The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars: The Last Jedi (2017), and Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker ''(2019) while Glover protrayed a young version of Lando Calrissian in ''Solo: A Star Wars Story ''(2018). *This is Michael Bay's first film from Warner Bros. Pictures since ''The Island ''(2005). *Shia LaBeouf, Michael Bay, Steve Buscemi, Kevin Michael Richardson, Tom Kenny, Grey DeLisle, Robin Atkin Downes, Rainn Wilson, and John DiMaggio worked together on the ''Transformers ''film series. LaBeouf portrayed Sam Witwicky in ''Transformers ''(2007), ''Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen ''(2009), and ''Transformers: Dark of the Moon ''(2011) DiMaggio voiced Crosshairs in ''Transformers: Age of Extinction ''(2014) and ''Transformers: The Last Knight ''(2017) whilst Michael Richardson voiced Skipjack and Prime in ''Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen ''(2009). Kenny voiced Wheelie in ''Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen ''(2009), ''Transformers: Dark of the Moon ''(2011) and ''Transformers: The Last Knight ''(2017). DeLisle voiced Arcee in ''Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen (2009). Robin Atkin Downes and Rainn Wilson were in Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen ''(2009). Buscemi voiced Daytrader in ''Transformers: The Last Knight ''(2017) which Michael Bay directed five of them. *This is Michael Bay and Keith David's second film after they work together on ''Armageddon ''(1998). *Kevin Michael Richardson, Jenny Slate, Keith David, Jeremy Suarez, Daniel Henney, Roz Ryan, Ving Rhames, Amy Sedaris, Steve Buscemi, Ron Perlman and Jim Cummings appeared in every Disney animated movie. Michael Richardson voiced Captain Gantu in ''Lilo & Stitch ''(2002). Henney voiced Tadashi Hamada in ''Big Hero 6 ''(2014). Slate voiced Dawn Bellwether in ''Zootopia ''(2016). Cummings voiced Winnie the Pooh, Nessus in ''Hercules ''(1997) and Ray in ''The Princess and the Frog ''(2009). David voiced Apollo, the god of sun in ''Hercules ''(1997) and Dr. Facilier in ''The Princess and the Frog ''(2009). Suarez voiced Koda in ''Brother Bear ''(2003) and its sequel ''Brother Bear 2 ''(2006). Ryan voiced Thalia, the muse of comedy in ''Hercules ''(1997). Rhames voiced Cobra Bubbles in ''Lilo & Stitch ''(2002). Sedaris voiced Foxy Loxy in ''Chicken Little ''(2005). Perlman voiced Stabbington Brother in ''Tangled ''(2010). Buscemi voiced Randy Boggs in ''Monsters, Inc. ''(2001) and ''Monsters University ''(2013). *Nathan Vetterlein, Rick May, Dennis Bateman, Gary Schwartz, Grant Goodeve, Robin Atkin Downes, John Patrick Lowrie, Ashly Burch and Nolan North reprise their roles from the video game ''Team Fortress 2. *This is Hiroki Hasegawa's first Hollywood film. *This is the third film to be written by Alex Kurtzman and Roberto Orci who previously worked with Michael Bay on The Island ''(2005) ''Transformers ''(2007) and ''Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen ''(2009), which he directed and produced it. The live-action films of ''Transformers ''were released by Paramount Pictures and DreamWorks Pictures. This is also the fourth film to be written by Ehren Kruger since ''Transformers: Age of Extinction ''(2014). *Gary Anthony Williams and Michael Bay worked together on ''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Out of the Shadows ''(2016). *This is Michael Bay and Peter Stormare's fourth collaboration after ''Armageddon ''(1998), ''Bad Boys II ''(2003), and ''Pain & Gain ''(2013). *Jessica DiCicco, Amy Sedaris, John Malkovich, Grey DeLisle, Kevin Michael Richardson, Conrad Vernon, Kristen Wiig, and Rainn Wilson appeared in every film by DreamWorks Animation. DiCicco was in ''Over the Hedge ''(2006), Sedaris voiced Jill in ''Puss in Boots ''(2011), DeLisle voiced Burn in the Netflix animated series ''Turbo: F.A.S.T., Malkovich voiced Dave the Octopus in Penguins of Madagascar ''(2014), Michael Richardson voiced Maurice in the animated television series ''The Penguins of Madagascar, and Wilson voiced Galaxar in ''Monsters vs. Aliens ''(2009). Conrad Vernon various characters in the franchises of ''Shrek ''and ''Madagascar. ''Kristen Wiig voiced Tuffnut in the ''How to Train Your Dragon ''franchise. *This is Michael Bay's first animated film. *This is Shia LaBeouf's first voice role in an animated film since ''Surf's Up ''(2007). *Joe Manganiello and Kristen Wiig appeared in the DC Extended Universe. Wiig played Cheetah in ''Wonder Woman 1984 ''(2020) while Manganiello played Deathstroke in ''Justice League ''(2017). *This is Michael Bay and Steve Jablonsky's eighth collaboration after ''The Island ''(2005), ''Transformers ''(2007), ''Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen ''(2009), ''Transformers: Dark of the Moon ''(2011), ''Pain and Gain ''(2013), ''Transformers: Age of Extinction ''(2014) and ''Transformers: The Last Knight ''(2017). *Donald Glover, Michelle Williams, Daniel Henney, Rebecca Romijn, Joe Manganiello and Jenny Slate appear in the Marvel movies. Glover played Aaron Davis in ''Spider-Man: Homecoming ''(2017) in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. Henney played Agent Zero in ''X-Men Origins: Wolverine ''(2009). Romijn played Mystique in ''X-Men ''(2000), ''X2 ''(2003), ''X-Men: The Last Stand ''(2006), and ''X-Men: First Class ''(2011). Slate and Williams played Dr. Dora Skirth and Anne Weying in ''Venom ''(2018). Manganiello played Flash Thompson in ''Spider-Man ''(2002). *This is Michael Bay and Shia LaBeouf's fourth collaboration after ''Transformers ''(2007), ''Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen ''(2009) and ''Transformers: Dark of the Moon ''(2011). *This is Michael Bay and Lorenzo di Bonaventura's seventh collaboration after ''Transformers ''(2007), ''Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen ''(2009), ''Transformers: Dark of the Moon ''(2011), ''Transformers: Age of Extinction ''(2014), ''Transformers: The Last Knight ''(2018) and ''Bumblebee ''(2018). *This is Michael Bay's fourth collaboration with Steve Buscemi after ''Armageddon ''(1998), ''The Island ''(2005) and ''Transformers: The Last Knight ''(2017). Category:Warner Bros. Pictures Category:Paramount Pictures Category:Cartoon Network Studios Category:Frederator Studios Category:Di Bonaventura Pictures Category:Platinum Dunes Category:K/O Paper Products Category:Adventure Time Category:Trivia